Hogwarts Idol
by thefuturemrsweasley
Summary: So basically this is just something that popped into my head: Hogwarts decides to host it's own version of American Idol, chaos and hilarity are bound to ensue as students use the competition to profess love, hate and surprising musical ability. CHAP 4!
1. Where it all starts

1**Ok so this idea just came to me and I'm just gonna go with it and see where we end up, I doubt it'll be a very long story and there's not much in terms of plot it's just pure fun. So I hope you all enjoy :-) **

**Also I am not JK and thus do not own any of these characters I'm sad to say**

Hogwarts Idol

The Golden Trio would finally be completing their final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry Potter had finally defeated Lord Voldemort the previous year and aside from a short term concussion, some broken bones, and few bruises the Trio had made it out rather unscathed. Good had finally triumphed evil. Hogwarts had reopened with new Headmistress McGonagall, Snape had finally landed the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and Tonks had taken over as the Transfiguration professor (she had also taken the new name of Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin). This school year was going to be one like no other; over the summer break McGonagall had seen some muggle television and became hooked on the show American Idol. She decided that they should have an American Idol type contest at the school, it was time they started to appreciate things like music (and perhaps get a good well-deserved laugh along the way). Minerva had settled it herself, Snape and Tonks would be the judges and they would have sign ups the first week back.

As she expected everyone wanted in on this competition: just about one out of every four students had signed up to become Hogwarts Next Top Idol. The hallways buzzed with excitement and singing. The auditions were going to simply be sing any song of your choice and the judges would determine if you would make it to next week's show.

Harry Potter walked down the corridor with his two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger and his girlfriend Ginny Weasley. Harry had his arm around Ginny's shoulders and Hermione and Ron were walking hand in hand, "So Harry, are you going to try for Hogwarts Next Top Idol?" Ron asked.

Harry burst out laughing, "I think I have enough on my plate now without being a singing sensation as well. Plus I'm absolute crap at singing."

The other three laughed with him before Ginny turned to Hermione, "You should go for it, you have a really good voice."

"You think so?" Hermione bit her lip, she didn't like the idea of going up in front of the whole school to sing.

"Definitely." Ginny encouraged her, "You should definitely sign up."

The group neared one of the sign up sheets, Hermione paused for a moment before taking out her quill and signing up, "Oh why not? I've got nothing to lose."

The group smiled at her, "That's the spirit."

She turned and smiled, "I signed you up for it too Ginny."

Ginny's face dropped, "Oh no, Hermione why? I'm such a rotten singer."

"Well, I don't wanna do this alone." Hermione pleaded with her best friend, eventually Ginny caved in and the group continued on their way to the Great Hall. Little did they know one of their friends had also signed up for the contest.

**Ok so that's my little teaser, I just wanna see if anyone's interested in reading this, so if you want me to continue I just need a few reviews :-)**


	2. Hey There Hermione

1**So I got a good amount of reviews and thus I will update :-) Thanks for all the support everyone!! I'm not going to write out the lyrics for every song for every character but the ones that I think are necessary either because of a certain amount or because it relates directly to the story will be written out fully. I figure if I were to write out the lyrics of every performer of every song each chapter would be like 20 pages long hahaha...well I think I have some idea of a plot so it's a start. This chapter has a lot of Hermione it seems but I'm trying to split it equally between her, Ron, Ginny and Harry. I'm still not sure if I really want a star so to speak. **

**And alas I am still not JK and thus do not own any of these characters **

Hogwarts Idol

Chapter Two: Hey There Hermione

So the fateful night quickly fell upon them. Hogwarts was about to set the stage for its first ever Hogwarts Next Top Idol. The show was going to be held in the Room of Requirement and surprisingly it was being filmed for all of the wizarding community. The wizarding world quickly got wind of the competition and wanted to film it (they figured it would be good morale). Minerva had agreed and for the next few weeks Hogwarts would play host to the cameras.

Hermione was incredibly nervous about performing especially now that it might be shown all over the wizarding community. She sat in her Head Girl dorm thinking about how weird it would be to go from book wormish friend to Harry Potter that everyone knew her as, to potential music star. She shook her head, this was not the time to psych herself out, she didn't even know if she would make it past this first level.

Meanwhile the Head Boy was trying to calm his girlfriend down:

"Ginny, you're going to be great, don't sweat it." Harry said putting a reassuring arm around her.

Ginny bit her lip in a way that reminded Harry of Hermione, "I hope so, I should have never let Hermione talk me into this. What if I'm horrible and mum and dad see it? Or even worse what if Fred and George see it?" Ginny buried her head in her hands.

Harry kissed the top of her head, "The Ginny Weasley I know wouldn't be nervous about something as silly as this."

Ginny took a deep breath, "You know what you're completely right. I can do this, I'm a decent enough singer."

"Exactly." Harry kissed her once more, "Any idea who the host is?"

Ginny shook her head, "No idea. Although apparently he's super popular and dreamy." Ginny shrugged as Harry looked at her inquisitively, "I read it in Witch Weekly."

The students filled the Room of Requirement, there were cameras and super fancy lights. People were walking around setting up microphones and checking up on students in the back. None of the kids had put in too much effort, just sporting either muggle clothing or school robes. Hermione and Ginny had managed to find each other amongst the crowds.

"Mione!" the red head squealed running toward her.

"Ginny!" Hermione engulfed her in a hug, "I am so nervous."

"Me too. I was freaking out to Harry about it, but he managed to calm my nerves."

"That's good, I spent most of the time pacing in my room." Hermione brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She had tied her unruly hair into a bun put there were a few strands that managed to fall out. Hermione kept her look simple she wore a pair of jeans and a lavender colored sweater and sneakers. Ginny, on the other hand, had opted for something a little more glamorous; she had a silky gold top and satiny black skirt that went to her knees. Her red hair was thick and long and looked amazing with her top.

"Don't worry, we're going to be great. This is going to be fun." Ginny encouraged her. She had decided she was going to have fun with this because there were so many people auditioning and they were going to cut it down to about 10 people; so she figured she'd never make it and should just have fun.

Hermione nodded, "Um, have you seen Ron?"

Ginny shook her head, "I haven't seen him all day actually." Hermione looked worried, "I'm sure he's with Harry right now."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Hermione nodded confidently, "I was just hoping he'd come see me before the show." Ginny patted her friend reassuringly.

Ginny and Hermione finished checking in and were now waiting on the side of the stage with their classmates eager to get this show on the road. Everyone was eager to see who they had hosting the show and they were about to find out.

A voice boomed over the room, "Welcome witches and wizards alike to the first ever Hogwarts Next Top Idol. For the next semester the cameras will be rolling as we follow students on the road to stardom. And now without further ado I present your hosts former Hogwarts students themselves they now own one of the most successful wizarding business ever, Fred and George Weasley!"

Ginny nearly fainted when she heard their names, her brothers were hosting the show, that's just wonderful. She looked to Hermione's whose jaw hung wide open. Ginny's brothers walked onto the stage with complimentary outfits. Fred's hair was short and spikey and he wore a printed button down shirt and jeans. George had chosen to grow his hair out and he was wearing a suit jacket with a t-shirt and jeans. The crowd went wild when Fred and George came on shouting all sorts of things from marriage proposals to begging for jobs. The twins introduced themselves and the judges before bringing out the first contestant.

"And our first contestant is someone you all know as Harry's Potter's best friend." Fred began.

"But we know him as ickle Ronnikins." George finished.

Hermione thought she was going to faint as she saw her tall redheaded boyfriend walk out onto the stage. He was wearing his school robes over a pair of jeans and the infamous Weasley sweater. Ginny's mouth was hanging open and she couldn't take her eyes off of her three brothers on stage.

"What will you be singing for us tonight dear brother?" George asked.

"Um it's a muggle song...kind of...I had some of my um own changes." Ron's voice wavered as he spoke.

"Sounds lovely Ronald." Fred patted him on the back. The twins walked off to the side where Hermione and Ginny stood frozen with intrigue and nerves.

Ron walked up to the microphone and raised the mike as high it would go. He ran his hand through his slightly disheveled hair and took a deep breath while the music began. Hermione recognized this song almost instantly, it was a very popular muggle tune by the band Plain White T's called "Hey There Delilah". Ginny and Hermione held onto each other nervously as Ron opened his mouth. Hermione jumped a bit as Fred put his hand on her shoulder and leaned forward to get a better look at Ron. Hermione turned to him slightly embarrassed but he just smiled. Ron then sang his first note; everyone was shocked to discover that Ron had a great voice; it was silky and smooth and dare I say sexy.

"_Hey there Hermione_

_What's it like at Hogwarts School of Wizardry?_

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_But girl tonight you look so pretty_

_Yes you do_

_A lumos charm can't shine as bright as you_

_I swear it's true_

_Hey there Delilah_

_Don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely_

_Give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes_

_Listen to my voice it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

_Hey there Hermione_

_I know times are getting hard_

_But just believe me girl_

_Someday I'll pay the bills with this wand_

_We'll have it good_

_We'll have the life we knew we would_

_My word is good_

_Hey there Hermione_

_I've got so much left to say_

_If every simple spell I wrote to you_

_Would take your breath away_

_I'd write it all_

_Even more in love with me you'd fall_

_We'd have it all_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_

_But they've got charms, and portkeys, and brooms_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

_Our friends would all make fun of us_

_and we'll just laugh along because we know_

_That none of them have felt this way_

_Hermione I can promise you_

_That by the time we get through_

_The world will never ever be the same_

_And you're to blame_

_Hey there Hermione_

_You be good and don't you miss me_

_Two more years and you'll be done with school_

_And I'll be making history like I do_

_You'll know it's all because of you_

_We can do whatever we want to_

_Hey there Hermione here's to you_

_This ones for you_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me._"

Ron finished his song and placed the microphone back on its stand. He had gotten so into the music as he sang, his voice was full of emotion and passion, something Hermione nor anyone else had seen. The crowd was silent at first but then the hall exploded with applause and cheers. Hermione had to stop herself from running out there and throwing herself on him. Fred and George walked back out on stage with a look of admiration.

"Well, little brother that's much better than either one of us expected." Fred said cheerfully clapping his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Let's see what the judges thought of it, Minerva we'll start with you." George threw her a wink.

"Well, Mr. Weasley if you put in that kind of performance into your magic you would be rivaling Miss Granger." McGonagall smiled, "I would certainly like to see in the final rounds of this competition." Everyone in the audience clapped and Ron smiled and nodded his head.

Tonks spoke next, "Well, Ron that performance left me on the floor (it was true Tonks had actually fallen out of her seat). I would definitely like to see you back." TOnks flashed him a smile and Ron once again nodded.

Snape was the last to speak, "Well, Mr. Weasley that was dismal." That statement caused an uproar in the room, Snape continued, "But sadly I'm not sure many will sing better, so I support their decision to move you on within the competition." The crowd went wild and Ron grinned and thanked the judges before walking off to the side the Hermione and Ginny were on.

Hermione jumped on Ron the second he was safely behind the curtains. The duo nearly fell to the floor but Ron was able to maintain his balance. Hermione covered him in kisses thanking him for the song, "Oh my god, Ron that was so sweet, thank you!"

Ron blushed, "You're welcome."

"You never told us you could sing." Ginny was exasperated.

Ron just shrugged, "I dunno, it never came up." Hermione kissed him the cheek. The trio watched the next student who performed she was a second year Ravenclaw who performed a number by the Hungarian Horntails. She was pretty dreadful to say the least. Fred and George once more joined them on the side. Hermione could have sworn that Fred was staring at her but every time she turned towards him his eyes were placed on the stage.

Actually the next handful of students and didn't make it to the next round. Luna Lovegood performed and much to everyone's shock she was quite good. Her ethereal voice filled the room and it had an eerie but powerful effect on everyone. She made it to the next round. After her were some more crappy performers including a duo of Slytherins who had decided to use this as their chance to sing about how Slytherin was the best house. Their song was humorous but they had no singing ability. Soon it was Ginny's turn.

"Well, you all know her as the girlfriend to the Boy Who Lived." Fred started.

"But we simply know her as our dear little sister." George finished. Ginny walked out rolling her eyes but smiled.

The trio talked for a little bit and then Fred and George walked off the stage and Ginny made her way to the microphone. With Hermione's help she had settled on a song by Carrie Underwood called "Before He Cheats". It was a country song but the range suited Ginny perfectly. At first she was a little nervous but she quickly loosened up and began walking around the stage and getting into it. The judges ate her up as did the crowd. Hermione could have sworn she heard Harry cheering for her above everyone else.

Fred leaned over and whispered in Hermione's ear, "It's almost your turn."

Hermione felt her self shake a little and Ron wrapped his arm around her tighter, "Oh, thanks Fred."

Fred smiled, "Good luck." he whispered before going back on stage.

Ginny had made it to the next round and ran off the stage excitedly to hug Hermione and Ron. They didn't have much time for celebration though since it was actually Hermione's turn to go next.

"Ah, and now we have the Gryffindor Princess." George began.

"Oh, right you are George. The lovely Hermione Granger is the next contestant."

Hermione walked out on to the stage wondering why on earth Fred called her lovely she shook her head making her way toward Fred and George. They chatted for a bit and the duo asked Hermione what her song would be and she told them she would be performing a muggle number by Kelly Clarkson. The twins walked off stage but Hermione could have sworn that Fred winked at her before walking off the stage. Hermione walked up and took the mike in her hands:

"_Miss independent_

_Miss self-sufficient_

_Miss keep your distance, nooo_

_Miss unafraid_

_Miss out of my way_

_Miss dont let a man interfere_

_Miss on her own_

_Miss almost grown_

_Miss never let a man help her off her throne_

_So, by keeping her heart protected_

_She'll never, ever feel rejected_

_Little miss apprehensive_

_Said ooh, she fell in love_

_What is this feeling taking over?_

_Thinking no one could open the door_

_Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real_

_What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?_

_Goodbye, old you, when love, is true_

_Misguided heart_

_Miss play it smart_

_Miss if you wanna use that line, you better not start, no_

_But she miscalculated_

_She didn't wanna end up jaded_

_And this miss decided not to miss out on true love_

_So, by changing a misconception_

_She went in a new direction_

_And found inside, she felt a connection_

_She fell in love_

_What is this feeling taking over?_

_Thinking no one could open the door_

_Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real_

_What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?_

_Goodbye, old you, when love, is true _

_When miss independent walked away_

_No time for love that came her way_

_She looked in the mirror and thought today_

_What happened to miss no longer afraid?_

_It took some time for her to see_

_How beautiful love could truly be_

_No more talk of why can't that be me_

_I'm so glad I've finally seen_

_What is this feeling taking over?_

_Thinking no one could open the door_

_Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real_

_What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?_

_Goodbye, old you, when love, is true _

_Miss independent_"

Hermione put the mike back down and looked up at the audience; she was greeted with thunderous applause. Hermione grinned stupidly she couldn't believe all the applause she was getting. Fred and George raced back out on stage putting their arms around her. The judges loved her, even Snape didn't say anything bad (he simply said she should progress to the next stage). She thanked everyone and ran over to Ron and Ginny. They all hugged and jumped up and down excitedly. Little did they know there was a camera filming all of their actions. All three had made it to the next round. After about another hour or so all the contestants had performed and everyone made it to their common rooms to see who had made it to the next round.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny excitedly raced to the Gryffindor Common Room and found the list posted by the fireplace:

**The Contestant**

**Hermione Granger **

**Ron Weasley **

**Luna Lovegood **

**Neville Longbottom **

**Rufus Stinch**

**Parvati Patil **

**Michael Marone**

**Draco Malfoy **

**Ginny Weasley **

**Lavender Brown**

The Gryffindors celebrated all night, six people from their house had made it to the finals. There was butterbeer and food that Harry and Ron nicked from the kitchens. Everyone drifted off to their rooms very late that night excited for what the term would bring.

**Alright well that's it. I hope you all liked it, I thought the Hey There Delilah song was perfect for Ron and it was fun to re write the song hahaha. Um if you guys have any suggestions for future songs please feel free to suggest and if I use it I will credit you :-) Oh and don't worry you will get to "hear" everyone perform at least one song in this fiction.**


	3. Girlfriend

1**I have just finished the most amazing piece of fiction ever written- ****Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**** ; JK never ceases to amaze me. I'm pretty sad to see that is in fact over.** **Well, I will now continue on with my story, but I don't wanna say it's going to be completely compatible with DH (especially since Fred is still alive) bc I'm still not sure how everything will play out, you will all just have to wait and see :-) **

**Also this chapter is incredibly long because of the lyrics to the one song, without this song this chapter would be about 3 pages shorter; however this is the main song of the chapter and must be in it. **

**Oh and one last thing I would like to thank Iron Anne Flint for her wonderful song suggestion that is used in this chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: still not jk **

Hogwarts Idol

Chapter 3: Girlfriend

The following morning Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny made their way to the Great Hall. Everyone they passed was talking excitedly about the previous nights events and congratulating Ron, Hermione and Ginny on making to the next level. Harry smiled happily to himself, it was nice not being the center of attention. Harry put his arm around his girlfriend and kissed the top of her head. They entered the Great Hall and took their seats at the Gryffindor Table by Lavender and Seamus.

"Last night was crazy.' Seamus remarked grabbing some sausage.

"Yeah, but it was so much fun." Lavender smiled at Ron, causing Hermione to glare a little.

The rest of breakfast was spent discussing Hogwarts Next Top Idol and receiving mail. Ron, Hermione, Lavender, and Ginny all received the same letter:

_Dear (Insert Name), _

_Congratulations on making it to the finals! For the next round we would like everyone to perform a song by anyone of your choice. Every round after this we will choose a so called theme for you to choose your song from. Good Luck! _

_The Judges_

Hermione folded the letter and stuck into her bag. Hm, this was going to be very hard, she would to do a lot of searching on her I-pod (she's muggle, so I'm going to say that her parents got this for her as a birthday gift) in order to find an appropriate song. Ginny's eyes widened and it was then that she came to fully realize that she was a part of this competition. Everyone else folded up their letters and finished eating, discussing the new year. As they got up to go to class Hermione couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy as they all left for Divination and she went the opposite way towards Ancient Runes...of course it didn't help that Lavender was walking incredibly close to Ron.

Later that day Ginny was in the Common Room working on her potions essay when she was unexpectedly greeted by her brother Fred, "Hey Weaslette." Fred said taking a seat next to her.

"Hullo Fred, what are you doing here?" Ginny said shutting her potions book.

"Ah, well you know, the typical scheming and what not." Fred said with the infamous look in his eyes that meant trouble.

Ginny smiled at Fred, "And where is my favorite brother?"

Fred feigned a look of hurt, "Ouch...if you must know George is at the shop. I'm here on "Idol" business."

"Can you believe we're actually having a singing competition at Hogwarts?"

"I'm more surprised that Ron can sing, I've lived with him for eighteen years and had no idea."

Ginny and Fred laughed when in walked Ron with Lavender. They were both laughing and talking like age old friends, Ginny was pretty perturbed by the whole thing. Fred too sat there with a look of shock, Ron and Lavender made their way over to Ginny and Fred.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"Oh, just something for the competition." Fred said rather coolly, Ron did not notice, "So, where's Hermione?" This earned him a scowl from Lavender.

Ron shrugged, "Probably at the library, she's usually there before dinner."

"Don't you think you should be with your girlfriend?" Fred spat.

Ron was the one who looked dumbfounded now, "Um, no she's studying now."

Fred stood up and rolled his eyes, "Please tell me you're not as stupid as you look."

"What's your problem?" Ron got defensive and stood up.

Ginny put her hand on Fred's arm, "Fred, seriously it's not a big deal, don't make a scene."

The boys stood there frozen for a moment before Fred took a deep breath and pulled his brother to the side, "Ron, please tell me you're not doing anything behind Hermione's back."

Ron looked appalled, "I would never do anything to hurt Hermione."

"Promise?" Fred looked him dead in the eyes.

"Do you have a think for her?" Ron raised his eyebrows.

"She's like a sister to me and I don't want her getting hurt, now do you promise me, you're not doing anything."

"I'm not." Ron responded and walked back to the girls.

Fred said good bye and made his way towards the library.

Hermione was working feverishly on her essay for Arithmancy. Every couple moments she would glance at her watch to make sure she wasn't running late. She was supposed to meet Harry and Ron for dinner and she did not want to be late. However, she was finding it hard to concentrate since her thoughts kept drifting to Ron...and Lavender. She kept shaking her head knowing that Ron would never, ever do anything to hurt her; Lavender was a completely different story. Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed someone standing directly in front of her.

"Oh, hi Fred!" she greeted him happily.

"Hey, Hermione, mind if I join you?"

Hermione was perplexed but did not object, "Of course not, do you need something?"

"No, just had to come by to discuss things with McGonagall so now I'm just saying hi."

"Oh, that's nice. Will you be staying for dinner?" unlike Ginny, Hermione did not shut her books and cease to work while Fred was there.

"I hadn't really thought about it." Fred answered honestly.

"You should, I mean there's only about ten minutes before it starts." she scribbled a few lines on an already very full piece of parchment.

"What are you working on?" Fred asked curiously.

Hermione looked at him, most people didn't care what she was working on, and of all people Fred Weasley seemed generally interested, "Oh, um a essay for Ancient Runes."

"I took that class, what's your essay on?"

"You took ancient runes?" Hermione was shocked.

Fred shrugged, "Ah, well there are many things you don't know about me Miss Granger." Fred winked, "I only took for one year, it was insanely hard."

"But it's so fascinating." Hermione argued.

Fred shrugged, "Not really helpful for when you run a joke shop."

Hermione chuckled, "I suppose you're right. Well, anyway my essay is on the use of ancient runes and potions."

Fred rested his chin on his hand, "Hmm, I've got nothing."

Hermione laughed, "It's alright, I already have two more scrolls than I need."

Fred gaped at her, "You're amazing you know that?"

Hermione blushed a bit and looked at her clock, it was dinner time, "Oh, we should head over to the Great Hall, it's time for dinner."

Dinner proceeded drama free thankfully, as did the rest of the week. Before they knew it, it was time for the next round of Hogwarts Next Top Idol. Hermione and Ginny finished getting ready in the dorm while Hermione shot evil glances at Lavender. Lavender looked like quite a bit like Britney Spears did in her video "Hit Me Baby One More Time", complete with the super short Catholic school girl skirt and a button down top tied up showing off her stomach. Her blonde hair was cascading down her back in tight spiral curls and she had on more makeup than a clown. Hermione opted out once more for something simple: a pink t-shirt with a pair of white pants and pink sneakers. Ginny tried to convince her to dress a little more hip but all she got was a scowl. The three girls headed towards the common room and were greeted by Harry and Ron. Hermione and Ginny received kisses from their respective boyfriends but Hermione was convinced that Ron wanted to kiss Lavender more.

Harry left them to go find a seat and the other four made their way backstage and were greeted by Fred and George ushering them all over the place. George lead Ron over to where the other guys were and Fred took the girls over to their spots. Fred winked at Hermione and that lifted her spirits slightly, she just couldn't believe how nice he was being to her. Fred told them what the order of the show would be and how they were to wait in the wings. After that they got their makeup redone by professionals and Hermione was pleased to see how pissed Lavender got. Hermione was rather shocked at how much makeup she was getting, she never wore makeup. However, she ended up loving it once she saw herself. After makeup was done they met up with the boys and took their seats in lounge area in the back.

Hermione sat on Ron's lap and Neville and Ginny sat on either side of them on the couch. Luna took residence to one of the large chairs next to them and everyone else just scattered about the place munching on food and chit chatting. Hermione was getting annoyed at Ron since he didn't seem to be paying very much attention to the conversation. She shook her head and yelled herself for being so crazy '_he's probably just tired_' she reassured herself.

Before they knew it the show was beginning. They had a tv in the back so that they could watch what was going on. Fred and George were talking excitedly to the crowd explaining how the voting would take place. After that they brought out the first contestant: Michael Marone. Fred and George talked with him a bit before walking off stage and joining the others. Fred took a seat on the arm of the couch and George leaned on the chair Luna was occupying.

"Hey, Hermione did you finish your essay?" Fred asked casually.

Hermione lifted her head off of Ron's shoulder, "The Ancient Runes one you mean?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, yes I finished it a couple of days ago, it's not due til next week though."

Fred smiled at her, "You have the most impressive work ethic."

The two of them continued to chit chat while Ron sat there somewhere between jealousy and confusion. Fred was really starting to piss him off: first the accusation and now he seems to be all over Hermione. And she even looks mildly interested in what he's saying. He just didn't understand what was going on. He shook his head and went back to staring. Fred and George got up and went to go introduce the next contestant: Draco Malfoy. Draco and the twins didn't chat at all; the twins simply asked what he would be performing and then walked off the stage.

Draco decided to play around with the song "We are the Champions":

"_I've paid my dues -_

_Time after time -_

_I've done my sentence_

_But committed no crime -_

_And bad mistakes_

_I've made a few_

_I've had my share of curses cast in my face -_

_But I've come through_

_We are the Slytherins - my friends_

_And we'll keep on fighting - till the end -_

_We are the Slytherins -_

_We are the Slytherins_

_No time for Gryffindors_

_'Cause we are the SLytherins- of Hogwarts -_

_I've taken my bows_

_And my curtain calls -_

_You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it-_

_I thank you all -_

_But it's been no bed of roses_

_No pleasure cruise -_

_I consider it a challenge before the whole wizarding race -_

_And I ain't gonna lose -_

_We are the Slytherins - my friends_

_And we'll keep on fighting - till the end -_

_We are the Slytherins -_

_We are the Slytherins_

_No time for Gryffindors_

_'Cause we are the Slytherins - of Hogwarts _-"

Draco placed the microphone back on the stand and brushed a piece of his blonde hair out of his face. He was greeted with a mix response, the Slytherins were on their feet cheering and clapping loudly while the Gryffindors stayed seated looking furious and booing. Fred and George went out there trying to not look too downtrodden and asked the judges for their opinions.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, I do not believe that the lyric changes were for the best; however, you are a talented singer and I hope to see you in the future rounds. You may want to think about choosing, um, more appropriate songs to sing at Hogwarts." Headmistress McGonagall said with her ever so stern voice.

"Mr. Malfoy I for one do not have any issues with you changing the lyrics to this muggle song, I actually prefer yours." Snape paused as the Slytherins clapped,

Before he could continue though McGonagall cut in "Severus, how can you encourage this behavior?"

Snape turned to her, "What behavior?"

"Letting him replace the word losers with Gryffindors!"

"Well, I was under the impression that it was perfectly acceptable to replace words in the song. I mean Mr. Weasley did it with his pathetic love song to Miss Granger last week" (Ron jumped up at this knocking Hermione to the floor. She glared at him and he sat down once more offering a helping hand to his fallen girlfriend).

McGonagall had nothing to say back and just sat there fuming so Snape continued, "As it is I do not agree with Minerva on your singing, it was rather dreadful and I expect better in the future." at this the Gryffindors clapped approvingly. Draco hung his head a bit but did not fight Snape on the matter.

"I thought your singing was perfectly fine and the song fit you well in my opinion but in the future I would discourage you from such, _racy_ lyrics." Tonks said simply.

Draco nodded his head and thanked the judges and before walking off, "Vote for me!" he said flashing the camera something between a smile and smirk. Hermione had to turn her head from the screen, it made her want to vomit.

Draco came back to the waiting area and continued his conversation with Lavender while the others just looked at her in disgust, "Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't she a Gryffindor." Ginny seethed with anger.

"Right now I think she's more interested in getting laid." Hermione spat. Everyone looked at her with shock, it was so unlike Hermione to talk like that.

Everyone then turned their attention back to the screen as Parvati and Rufus performed. After those two it was Ginny followed by Neville (both performed amazingly well). Luna and Ron were after Neville and then it was Lavender's turn. She skipped onto the stage with her skirt dangerously close to revealing things. George and Fred were having a hard time not staring at her practically naked self.

George cleared his throat, "Erm, so Lavender what will you be singing tonight?"

Lavender batted her eyelashes at George, "Well, Fred I'm actually dedicating this song to your brother Ron."

Fred and George glanced at each other quite worried before Fred spoke, "Well Lavender, we can't wait to see it, and um for future references I'm Fred."

Lavender flashed him a smile, "Oops."

Fred and George raced to where the others were. It was clear that Hermione was already furious at the idea of Lavender dedicating a song to her boyfriend. As impossible as it seemed Hermione's hair looked bushier and almost seethed with anger. Her face was contorted into something horrifying and it looked like Ginny and Harry were trying to wrestle her wand from her unexpectedly strong grip. Ron was holding her back from running on stage and hexing Lavender to death. Fred and George raced over to them and they were able to help wrench the wand from Hermione's hand.

"I'm going to kill her." Hermione said through clenched teeth.

"C'mon I'm sure it's nothing, why don't we go get you something to eat." Fred offered, whatever Lavender would be singing Fred was sure it would be better for Hermione to not be watching.

She turned to him glaring, "I'm watching this." She sat down on the couch, Ron went to sit next to her and she just turned her furious glare onto him and he decided to sit on the chair that was previously occupied by Luna. Fred sat on one side of Hermione and Ginny sat on the other.

Meanwhile, the music started and Lavender began prancing about on stage:

"_Hey hey, you you_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I could be your girlfriend_

Fred grabbed onto Hermione tightly as she jumped towards the tv. Lavender was walking very seductively and singing straight into the camera, as though she were singing to Ron. The others were resisting the urge to go out on stage and beat the pulp out of Lavender themselves. Ron sat there with his mouth completely open.

_Hey hey, you you_

_I know that you like me_

_No way, no way_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_You're so fine_

_I want you mine_

_You're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time_

_You're so addictive_

_Don't you know_

_What I can do_

_To make you feel alright_

_( alright alright alright)_

_Don't pretend_

_I think you know_

_I'm damn precious_

_And hell yeah_

_I'm the mother f-ing princess_

_I can tell you like me too_

_And you know I'm right_

_( I'm right I'm right I'm right)_

_She's like so whatever_

_You can do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I know that you like me_

_No way, no way_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way_

_I see the way you look at me_

_And even when you look away_

_I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time_

_Again and again_

_( Again again again)_

_So come over here_

_And tell me what I wanna hear_

_Better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear_

_I don't wanna hear you say her name_

_Ever again_

_( Ever again again again)_

_She's like so whatever_

_And you can do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I know that you like me_

_No way, no way_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_'Cause I can, cause I can do it better_

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in_

_She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

At this point Fred was fearing for his life as he wrestled Hermione onto the couch (thank god she doesn't have her wand was all he could think). Lavender had broken into some dance routine and the crowd was getting pretty into it (well everyone but the Gryffindors). Ginny and George were now glaring at Ron and everyone else had pretty much skirted away, afraid for their lives once Hermione broke away from Fred's grip. Ron was still sitting with his mouth wide_ open. _

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_'Cause I can, cause I can do it better_

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in_

_She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_( No way No way)_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I know that you like me_

_No way, no way_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I don't like your girlfriend ( No Way!)_

_No way, no way_

_I think you need a new one (Hey!)_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I could be your girlfriend ( No Way!)_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I know that you like me ( No Way!)_

_No way, no way_

_You know it's not a secret ( Hey!)_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I want to be your girlfriend ( No Way!)_

_Hey Hey"_

Finally, the never ending song had ceased and all that could be heard were the claps and cheers from the crowd. George looked at Fred who just gave him that I'm-kind-of-busy look. George hurried onto the stage and Fred remained with Hermione who had finally given up the struggle and her whole body went limp and she looked as though she were going to cry. Ron walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug. She pushed him away and had tears streaming down her face.

"Are you cheating on me?" Hermione's mouth quivered.

"No." Ron said, "I am not interested in Lavender at all. I love you."

Hermione nodded and hugged him back before looking at Fred, "I guess it's my turn."

Fred looked crestfallen and nodded, "C'mon I'll walk you." he held out his hand and Hermione took it and walked off with him, completely dazed and confused.

The duo passed Lavender who looked incredibly pleased with herself. She waved to Hermione and said "Good luck!"

Hermione glared, "You're going to pay for this."

The atmosphere quickly changed when Hermione walked on stage she could feel the pitying looks and was sure that everyone thought Ron had cheated on her with Lavender. Fred and George talked with her for a few moments before walking off stage. Hermione gave a surprisingly good performance and the crowd went wild, someone even shouted that they wanted to marry her. Hermione smiled a bit and thanked everyone. The judges responses were relatively positive (except for of course Snape).

The rest of the contestants came out for the elimination. The tallies were quickly counted and everyone but Lavender and Michael were dismissed from the stage. Hermione hoped with all her might that Lavender would be eliminated but luck was not on her side; Michael was eliminated tonight.

**Alright, well I think this is long enough :-) don't worry though Lavender isn't quite off the hook yet and I foresee more problems for Ron and Hermione in the future...but I'm not going to let on as to wether they'll pull through or not...til next time!**


	4. Drag

1**Heyy everyone!! I loved the reviews, they really put a huge smile on my face. I'm glad most of you were amused by Lavender's display, it was fun to write. This next chapter has a lot of character interaction and the contestants next task is quite amusing...at least in my opinion hahaha. Oh and since this chapter is alreaady quite long without the songs I'm going to make a second part of the chapter, that will have the singing. **

Hogwarts Idol

Chapter 4: Drag

Hermione made her way back to her room that night fuming. She wasn't sure wether to cry or go slaughter Lavender. In the end she decided that she was just going to go sleep and hopefully everything would work itself out tomorrow morning. Ron wanted to come over but Hermione told him she just wanted to be alone tonight. Ron nodded and slumped off with Harry and Ginny back to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione changed into her pajama pants and a white tank top. She sat on her bed and pulled out a book she had picked up from the library. She waved her wand lazily and the lights over bed dimmed a bit. Hermione was a couple pages in before there was a knock at her door. She looked over and thought she must have imagined it. She turned back and a couple seconds later and the knock returned, even harder than last time. Hermione gingerly placed her book down and walked to the door wondering who on earth would be here at this hour. She slowly opened the door and saw red hair...but it wasn't Ron.

"Fred?" Hermione opened the door fully revealing the still well-dressed twin, "What are you doing here?"

:Oh, well you ran off rather quickly and I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I went over to the Gryffindor common room but you weren't there, and then I checked the library and again you weren't there so I thought I'd try here." Fred smiled his trademark lopsided grin.

Hermione backed out of the way and let him come in. She sat on her bed and took a seat on one of the cushioned chairs next to her bed, "Well that's very sweet of you. But don't worry I'm ok."

"You know George and I could slip her some candies before she goes out on stage. She's be sprouting wings and boils on live tv." Fred wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Hermione laughed, "No it's ok. I'm not that mean." Their laughter suppressed and they looked awkwardly at one another.

"Her-"

"Fre-" they both spoke at the same time. Hermione chuckled and Fred told her to continue, "Fred, you don't think that Ron you know, likes her do you? Hermione's lower lip quivered and a tear escaped her eye. Fred couldn't help himself he jumped out of the chair and took a seat next to Hermione. He put an arm around her shaking shoulders and laid his head on top of hers.

"Ron, is a stupid git but he would never _ever_ do something to hurt you. He loves you so much." Fred reassured her.

Hermione nodded her head, "Do-do you really think he loves me?"

Fred put his hand on Hermione's chin and tilted her head upwards, "Of course he does, you two have known each other forever, there's nothing he wouldn't do for you."

"But what if he just loves me the way Harry and I love each other as opposed to how Harry and Ginny love each other?"

Fred had never thought about that, everyone in the Weasely family had assumed that Ron was in love with Hermione, "Well, I think you're the only one who can determine that but I promise you he would never do anything like snogging Lavender behind your back."

"Thank you Fred." Hermione hugged him tightly. After that they looked at each other almost studying one another, they locked eyes and Hermione felt herself leaning forward.

Meanwhile Harry and Ginny were having their own snogfest in Harry's room. Harry loved running his hands through Ginny's long red hair and Ginny loved running her hands down Harry's well-toned chest. Harry and Ginny were getting pretty into it when Ginny placed her hand on piece of parchment as they laid down on the bed.

"Mmm, what's this?" Ginny muttered with Harry's lips still firmly attached.

Harry opened an eye and glanced at the parchment, it was the map, "Just the map." Harry said grabbing it and throwing it to the side, but not before his eye caught something, "Oh my god." he said pulling away from Ginny.

Ginny looked a bit confused, "What is it?"

"Please tell me what name you see in Hermione's room." Harry handed her the map.

Ginny scanned the map quickly before her jaw dropped, "What is Fred doing there?"

"My thoughts exactly." Harry leaned over his bed and pulled out a cloak, "Are you up for an adventure?"

Hermione wasn't sure what was coming over. Her face was burning and she couldn't tear her eyes from Fred's. She leaned in and their lips softly collided. At first there wasn't any movement at all. Both of their eyes were wide open but slowly they began to kiss. Their eyes closed and Fred's hands cupped her face. Awkwardly Hermione's hand found their way into Fred's hair and she was running her fingers through his perfect hair. She couldn't figure out what on earth possessed her to kiss Fred Weasley of all people but she was rather enjoying it. Fred could think of nothing besides how soft her lips were and hoping that this would never stop.

However, a few moments later a furious knocking at the door snapped Hermione back into reality. She put her hands over her mouth and looked like she would start crying again. Fred bit his lip and put a hand on her shoulder, "Please don't cry." he begged. The knocking continued. Hermione took a few deep breaths and seemed to have recovered. She ran over to the door and was shocked to see Harry and Ginny.

"Um hi." Hermione said rather perturbed, "Is everything alright."

"Oh, well we wanted to see if you were ok." Ginny said.

"I'm fine." Hermione lied and tried shutting the door, "I'm just getting ready for bed."

Harry put his foot in the door, "Are you sure?"

Hermione took a deep breath and stepped out into the hallway, "Ok, Fred came over and were just talking and I'm going to be fine, you guys really don't need to worry."

"So, Fred is there with you?" Ginny couldn't believe it.

"How did you know?"

"The map." Harry said holing it up. Hermione wanted to die but she silently thanked god that the map couldn't show what you were doing.

"He just came over to see how I'm doing." Hermione opened her door, "But really guys I"m fine."

Harry and Ginny didn't believe her for a moment but decided not to press on they said good night and slipped back under the cloak. Hermione walked back into her room and found Fred still on the bed.

"Fred, I am really sorry about-" Hermione began but Fred got off the bed and walked over to her. He put his hand on her cheek and leaned his face down to hers.

Harry and Ginny did not go back to their rooms and instead camped outside Hermione's room waiting for Fred to leave. Ginny fell asleep curled up in Harry's lap while Harry waited...and waited...and then waited some more. Finally Hermione's door opened and Fred stepped out followed by Hermione. They were holding hands! Harry nudged Ginny awake but carefully placed his hand over her mouth so she wouldn't freak out.

"Hermione, I know that right now you're feeling very confused and I just want you to know that all I want for you and all I've ever wanted for you is to be happy. So if you're happy with me then that's wonderful...if you think you'll be happier with Ron then I will respect your choice." Fred leaned forward and kissed Hermione on the cheek. Hermione blushed furiously but smiled nonetheless.

"Thank you Fred." Hermione smiled warmly at him.

Fred began to walk away before turning back, "Um Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"How am I going to get out of here?" Fred didn't realize how late it was, he wouldn't be able to leave using the way he came in.

Hermione bit her lip, "Um I have no idea."

The two of them stood there looking at one another and Harry and Ginny were still curled up underneath the cloak. Ginny and Harry looked at each other with baited breath curious to see what would happened.

"Well, I guess you can stay here for the night, and just sneak out at some point during the day." Hermione feebly suggested.

Fred was rather shocked, as were Harry and Ginny, at Hermione's bold suggestion, "Well, if you're ok with that."

Hermione said nothing and her and Fred disappeared into her room once more. Harry and Ginny were left contemplating that night's events.

The next few days went by rather uneventfully while Harry and Ginny wondered when the best time would be to bring up the incident. Ron and Hermione seemed to have made up; Ron was ignoring Lavender and Hermione didn't seem to have any contact with Fred. Harry figured they should just forget the whole mess it was probably just one of those "in the moment" type things. Ginny on the other hand knew something wasn't right. Hermione seemed to always be out of it and Ginny could tell something was weighing her down. Yes the competition was getting more intense but that couldn't be it. And school was never stressful for Hermione and this year was even easier than most since they weren't battling the Dark Lord. Ginny knew that Hermione was thinking about Fred and she was going to find out what was going on.

The day of the next round Ginny found Hermione down at the library during lunch.

"Hey Mione, can I sit here?" Ginny asked motioning to the chair across from the bushy haired girl who had books sprawled out in front of her.

"Of course Gin, is there anything I can do for you?" Hermione bit her quill before jotting some more words down.

Ginny took a seat and bit her bottom lip, "Actually there is something I wanna talk about."

Hermione put her quill down and looked directly into the red haired girl's eyes, "What's wrong Ginny?"

Ginny leaned forward making sure that no one would overhear the conversation about to take place, "I wanna talk about Fred."

Hermione's eyes widened instantly and for a moment she looked angry but the anger was quickly replaced by tears. The tears came rushing down and Hermione's lip was quivering, "I-I-I don't know what to do Gin. I kissed him!" she practically shouted the last line.

This time it was Ginny's eyes that widened, "_You_ kissed him?"

Hermione shared the story of the night's events to Ginny who didn't speak once until the story was finished, "Wow."

Hermione nodded feverishly, "I don't know what to do."

Ginny leaned back, musing. Hermione began to bite her quill and look nervously around, "I kissed him Gin, I kissed your brother. I cheated."

Ginny looked at her best friend with sympathy, "It's not your fault Hermione, everyone makes mistakes you were upset and paranoid and Fred happened to be there and he was comforting and you kissed, but it's not like you went crazy with him." here Hermione nodded at the feeble attempt to make her feel better, "Right now you really just need to decide who you want to be with."

These were the words Hermione was dreading, she looked dismally at Ginny and put her hands over her face, "This is horrible."

Ginny's eyes widened once more, "Oh my god!" she squealed.

Hermione looked around, "What?"

"You like him."

"You like Fred. When I said that you needed to choose one or the other I expected you to immediately to say that you choose Ron but that you had made a mistake. But now you've completely thrown me off by not automatically choosing Ron which means that part of you likes Fred."

At this Hermione was speechless, 'do I like Fred? Maybe I do, I mean I didn't deny liking him, I never said I didn't like him, and I did kiss him, so maybe...'

Ginny took a deep breath, "I think you should break up with Ron." Hermione opened her mouth to object but Ginny continued, "You should be single and figure out who you want to be with, it would be best for all of you. Just tell Ron you need a break because everything is just crazy right now. Make sure you let him know that you still care for him but right now your life is a mess (Hermione's face looked doubtful that Ron would take this well)...at least your not lying."

Hermione sighed, "I know you're right, this what I have to do, at least until I figure out everything."

During their free period Hermione asked Ron to come over. Hermione was pacing while waiting for her soon to be ex. Part of her didn't want to break up with him but a larger part of her knew that she was only hurting him...and then there was the other part that was convinced that he wanted to be with Lavender. In the midst of her pacing Ron knocked. Hermione let him and they quickly hugged before Hermione asked Ron to sit down.

"Ronald, I don't know what to do." Hermione began.

"We should break up." Ron finished for her.

Hermione was completely taken back, "What?"

Ron stood up and took Hermione's hands in his own, "We care for each other, no one could ever doubt that. And we love each other, but maybe we're not in love with each other. I think right now we just need a break from this relationship."

Hermione couldn't speak, Ron had never been so rational before, "Wow. I didn't realize this would hurt so much." Hermione sat down on her bed.

Ron sat next to her and put an arm around her, "I will always love you, no one could ever compare to you. But I can see that you're not happy, and I don't want to think that I'm the one making you unhappy."

Hermione turned to Ron, "I love you more than you can imagine. I'm just really confused, ever since all this Lavender stuff started..." Hermione drifted off as she imagined Lavender dancing on the stage with her little sluty outfit.

Ron pulled Hermione even closer, "I can tell you I have no interest in her so don't worry about that."

Hermione nodded and snuggled next to him. They spent the rest of the period like this both knowing that they were nothing more than friends and neither of them knew if that would ever change.

**Ok, so I tried to the nicest break up I could think of and still leave Ron being a good guy. And I'll tell you right now that he never did cheat on Hermione so that's no longer an issue. Alright the next part is the competition and I did my best to make it funny and light-hearted so I hope you all enjoy :-)**


	5. Drag Part 2

1Hogwarts Idol

Chapter 4: Drag (Part 2)

Ron, Ginny and Hermione took their seats in the back lounge after getting their hair and make up touched up. Ginny sat in between the duo while everyone whispered about the rumored break up. Hermione was sad but knew that this was for th best, even Ron wasn't upset...well not too upset. He kept glancing over at her and smiling sadly. The show was about to start, the stage lights went black and they could hear footsteps on the stage. Except that the shoes weren't the ones that the twins normally wear. Everyone could swear that they sounded like high heels...

The stage lights came on and Fred and George were wearing quite the outfits. Both of them were decked out in plaid mini skirts, high heeled boots and white button down shirts that were tied up by their navels. George had attempted to curl his hair and both twins had on quite a bit of makeup. The trio nearly feel off the couch while the crowd went wild with screams, laughs and cheers. Even Malfoy cracked something that resembled a smile. The camera turned to the judges who were currently doing their best to repress giggles. Lavender on the other hand looked absolutely furious, knowing that the twins were mocking her.

"Well, my dear twin you look absolutely spiffing." Fred said with a high pitched voice that sent the crowd into a fit of laughter.

"I am the better looking one." George replied with a wink.

"As if." Fred rolled his eyes.

George eyed him up and down, "Like you could compete with this."

"Girrrrl, you wish you had this body."

Hermione and Ginny were now clutching each other with tears streaming down their eyes. Ron was somewhere between embarrassment and complete amusement. At this point Malfoy had given up and was howling with laughter. Lavender was still sulking in the back. The twins continued on their rant for a bit before McGonagall finally gained her senses and suggested they begin the show.

"Well, I'm sure you all wondering why we're dressed like this." Fred began.

"If you hadn't guessed already it's drag night!" George screamed with pleasure.

Fred looked over at his brother grinning and rolling his eyes, "What my dear brother means is that, the contestants will be performing numbers by singers of the opposite sex."

The crowd clapped and someone yelled would Malfoy be dressed in drag which sent the Gryffindors into quite the fit. The Slytherins just scowled as did Malfoy. The crowd quieted down and listened to Fred and George reveal the line up. Ron was first this time, Hermione was four people later and Ginny was last this time. Ron and Ginny hugged before he went out on stage. When he got to Hermione they were at first nervous but then began laughing and pulled each other into a tight hug. Fred and George talked to Ron for a bit and then made their way backstage, joining Ginny and Hermione on the couch. Ginny sat in the middle with George and Hermione on either side of her. Fred sat on the arm of the couch nearest Hermione. He smiled and winked at her and she did her best to hide her blush. Of course it was hard to take them seriously while they were still dressed like Lavender.

Hermione leaned over to Fred and whispered, "Do you plan on staying like that all night?"

Fred whispered back, "Of course."

Hermione giggled, "Well then I suggest you close your legs."

Fred blushed a bit before shutting his legs. Ron did very well like usual and made his way off stage after listening to the judges. Ron took Fred's place on the arm of the couch and they continued to watch the others. Soon it was Hermione's turn she gave Ron and Hermione each a hug, as well as Luna and Neville. She also had a very good performance. While out on stage Fred winked at her but Ginny was the only one who caught it. Luna and Malfoy followed on after Hermione and then it was Neville's turn. He spoke briefly with the twins who patted him on the back and wished luck. Neville had decided on a song by a popular muggle group called Destiny's Child, their song "Survivor". He felt it adequately described what all of them had been through:

"_Now that you are out of my life,_

_I'm so much better,_

_You thought that I'd be weak without ya,_

_But I'm stronger,_

_You thought that I'd be broke without ya,_

_But I'm richer,_

_You thought that I'd be sad without ya,_

_I laugh harder,_

_You thought I wouldn't grow without ya,_

_Now I'm wiser,_

_You thought that I'd be helpless without ya,_

_But I'm smarter,_

_You thought that I'd be stressed without ya,_

_But I'm chillin'_

_You thought I wouldn't sell without ya,_

_Sold nine million._

_I'm a survivor (what),_

_I'm not gonna give up (what),_

_I'm not gon' stop (what),_

_I'm gonna work harder (what),_

_I'm a survivor (what),_

_I'm gonna make it (what),_

_I will survive (what),_

_Keep on survivin' (what),_

_I'm a survivor (what),_

_I'm not gonna give up (what),_

_I'm not gon' stop (what),_

_I'm gonna work harder (what),_

_I'm a survivor (what),_

_I'm gonna make it (what),_

_I will survive (what),_

_Keep on survivin' (what)._

_Thought I couldn't breathe without you,_

_I'm inhalin'_

_You thought I couldn't see without you,_

_Perfect vision,_

_You thought I couldn't last without ya,_

_But I'm lastin'_

_You thought that I would die without ya,_

_But I'm livin'_

_Thought that I would fail without ya,_

_But I'm on top,_

_Though it would be over by now,_

_But it won't stop,_

_You thought that I would self-destruct,_

_But I'm still here,_

_Even in my years to come,_

_I'm still gon' be here._

_I'm a survivor (what),_

_I'm not gonna give up (what),_

_I'm not gon' stop (what),_

_I'm gonna work harder (what),_

_I'm a survivor (what),_

_I'm gonna make it (what),_

_I will survive (what),_

_Keep on survivin' (what),_

_I'm a survivor (what),_

_I'm not gonna give up (what),_

_I'm not gon' stop (what),_

_I'm gonna work harder (what),_

_I'm a survivor (what),_

_I'm gonna make it (what),_

_I will survive (what),_

_Keep on survivin' (what)._

_I'm wishin' you the best,_

_Pray that you are blessed,_

_Much success, no stress, and lots of happiness,_

_(I'm better than that)_

_I'm not gonna blast you on the radio,_

_(I'm better than that)_

_I'm not gonna lie on you or your family, yo,_

_(I'm better than that)_

_I'm not gonna hate you in the magazine,_

_(I'm better than that)_

_I'm not gonna compromise my Christianity,_

_(I'm better than that)_

_You know I'm not gonna diss you on the Internet_

_Cause my momma told me better than that._

_I'm a survivor (what),_

_I'm not gonna give up (what),_

_I'm not gon' stop (what),_

_I'm gonna work harder (what),_

_I'm a survivor (what),_

_I'm gonna make it (what),_

_I will survive (what),_

_Keep on survivin' (what),_

_I'm a survivor (what),_

_I'm not gonna give up (what),_

_I'm not gon' stop (what),_

_I'm gonna work harder (what),_

_I'm a survivor (what),_

_I'm gonna make it (what),_

_I will survive (what),_

_Keep on survivin' (what)._

_Oh_

_(Oh)_

_Oh_

_(Oh)_

_Oh_

_(Oh)_

_Oh_

_(Oh)_

_Oh_

_(Oh)_

_Oh_

_(Oh)_

_Oh_

_(Oh)_

_Oh_

_(Oh)_

_After all of the darkness and sadness,_

_Still comes happiness,_

_If I surround myself with positive things,_

_I'll gain prosperity._

_I'm a survivor (what),_

_I'm not gonna give up (what),_

_I'm not gon' stop (what),_

_I'm gonna work harder (what),_

_I'm a survivor (what),_

_I'm gonna make it (what),_

_I will survive (what),_

_Keep on survivin' (what),_

_I'm a survivor (what),_

_I'm not gonna give up (what),_

_I'm not gon' stop (what)(Don't stop me now)_

_I'm gonna work harder (what),_

_I'm a survivor (what),_

_I'm gonna make it (what),_

_I will survive (what),_

_Keep on survivin' (what)._

_I'm a survivor (what),_

_I'm not gonna give up (what),_

_I'm not gon' stop (what),_

_I'm gonna work harder (what),_

_I'm a survivor (what),_

_I'm gonna make it (what),_

_I will survive (what),_

_Keep on survivin' (what),_

_I'm a survivor (what),_

_I'm not gonna give up (what),_

_I'm not gon' stop (what),_

_I'm gonna work harder (what),_

_I'm a survivor (what),_

_I'm gonna make it (what),_

_I will survive (what),_

_Keep on survivin' (what)._"

Neville did an awesome job and everyone seemed to have gotten the concept. Hermione still couldn't believe that Neville had chosen that song but it worked. Fred and George headed backstage once more while Parvati performed. Fred nudged Hermione in the side and motioned to the food table Hermione nodded in agreement. The dup got up and offered to get snacks for everyone.

"So...I heard about you and Ron, I'm really sorry." Fred smiled somberly at Hermione.

Hermione looked up at him, "It's for the best I suppose."

"Yeah, but breakups still suck. When Angelina and I broke up we knew it was for the best but I was still pretty distraught about it."

Hermione nodded and munched on a carrot, "Yeah, they do suck." Fred put a reassuring arm around her and they made their way back to the rest of the crew. The show continued rather uneventfully and before they knew it it was Ginny's turn.

Ginny was wearing a cowgirl hat, a short denim skirt, cowboy boots and a cut up tee that had a silver guitar on it. The crowd started cheering loudly and whistling. Ron had to restrain himself from going out into the crowd and tearing everyone apart. Hermione could picture Harry glaring at everyone who was whistling for his girlfriend. Ginny just soaked it all up. Fred had to restrain himself from making some comment that his little baby sister should not be dressing so seductively. Fred and George made their way backstage, Fred sitting next to Hermione and George joined Neville and Luna.

Ginny took a deep breath and began to strut her stuff:

"_I'm through with standing in line_

_to the clubs I'll never get in_

_It's like the end of the match_

_and I'm never gonna catch the snitch_

_This life hasn't turned out_

_quite the way I want it to be_

_(tell me what you want)_

_I want a brand new house_

_on an episode of Cribs_

_And a bathroom I can play Quidditch in_

_And a king size tub big enough_

_for ten plus me_

_(yeah, so what you need)_

_I'll need a credit card that's got no limit_

_And a big black jet with a bedroom in it_

_Gonna join the mile high club_

_At thirty-seven thousand feet_

_(Been there done that)_

_I want a new tour bus full of old brooms_

_And my own star on Hollywood Boulevard_

_Somewhere between Dumbledore and_

_Godric Gryffindor is fine for me _(Everyone cheered loudly here)

_(So how ya gonna do it?)_

_I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame_

_I'd even cut my hair and change my name_

_'Cause we all just wanna be big Quidditch stars_

_Live in hilltop houses riding fifteen brooms_

_The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap_

_We'll all stay skinny cause we just won't eat_

_And we'll hang out in the coolest bars_

_In the VIP with the movie stars_

_Every good gold digger's_

_Gonna wind up there_

_Every Playboy bunny_

_with her bleach blonde hair_

_and well.._

_Hey hey I wanna be a Quidditch star_

_Hey hey I wanna be a Quidditch star_

_I wanna be great like Lockheart without the liess_

_Hire eight body guards that love to beat up a–holes_

_Sign a couple autographs_

_So I can eat my meals for free_

_(I have some fish and chips, ha ha)_

_I'm gonna dress my ass_

_with the latest fashion_

_Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion_

_Gonna date a centerfold that loves to_

_blow my money for me_

_(So how ya gonna do it?)_

_I'm gonna trade this life_

_For fortune and fame_

_I'd even cut my hair_

_And change my name_

_'Cause we all just wanna be big Quidditch stars_

_Live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars_

_The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap_

_We'll all stay skinny cause we just won't eat_

_And we'll hang out in the coolest bars_

_In the VIP with the movie stars_

_Every good gold digger's_

_Gonna wind up there_

_Every Playboy bunny_

_with her bleach blonde hair_

_And we'll hide out in the private rooms_

_With the latest dictionary_

_in today's who's who_

_We'll get you anything_

_with that evil smile_

_Everybody's got a_

_drug dealer on speed dial_

_well.._

_Hey hey I wanna be a Quidditch star_

_I'm gonna sing those songs_

_that offend the censors_

_Gonna pop my pills_

_from a pez dispenser_

_Get washed-up singers writing all my songs_

_Lip sync 'em every night so I don't get 'em wrong_

_Well we all just wanna be big Quidditch stars_

_Live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars_

_The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap_

_We'll all stay skinny cause we just won't eat_

_And we'll hang out in the coolest bars_

_In the VIP with the movie stars_

_Every good gold digger's_

_Gonna wind up there_

_Every Playboy bunny_

_with her bleach blonde hair_

_And we'll hide out in the private rooms_

_With the latest dictionary_

_in today's who's who_

_We'll get you anything_

_with that evil smile_

_Everybody's got a_

_drug dealer on speed dial well.._

_Hey hey I wanna be a Quidditch star_

_Hey hey I wanna be a Quidditch star_"

Ginny owned the stage. She strutted her stuff all over the place and at the end of the song threw her hat to Harry and winked, which set everyone into an uproar. Backstage everyone was applauding and laughing. Fred and George walked back on stage and Fred even squeezed Hermione's shoulder before heading back out. Ron sent her a quizzical look but she just shrugged. Ginny came running back laughing and smiling, "They loved it!"

Hermione started giggling, "How could anyone not? Although I think your brothers and Harry had to restrain themself from kicking some ass."

Ginny giggled and turned to Ron who was scowling a bit, "Well, Gin now that you're done you really should change into something more appropriate."

Ginny raised her eyebrow. "You're such a prude, Ron."

Ron opened and shut his mouth multiple times without saying a single word Hermione had to stifle her giggles. The group quickly turned their attentions to the stage since it was now their time to go back out. Luckily, none of our favorites were axed-it was Rufus' turn.

**Ok so this chapter was ridiculously long but I hope you all found the songs funny...I hope. Anyway I might resort to doing the stuff like this-2 part chapters with the first part pushing the plot and the second focusing on the competition. And now that we're down to the characters in the book, one of the songs that I write out will be sung by the person getting axed, so that should be fun lol. Alright well I hope you all enjoyed this :-) thanks for the great reviews like usual**


End file.
